kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
Sento Kiryu/Zi-O
In 2017, was , until the creation of Another Build erased the Rider's history, reverting him back to . History 2017 Due to Heure creating Kaijin Rider Another Build in the time-stream, it resulted in Another Build's powers coming into conflict with Sento's powers as Build, and later Ryuga Banjo in extension due to the temporal disruptions. After Zi-O gained the Build Armor, the Rider would uses Build's power the defeat the imposter. After Another Build's defeat, Sento and Ryuga lost their memories and Sento reverted to Takumi. Sougo Tokiwa gives "Takumi" and Ryuga each a blank Ridewatch, which Takumi walks off in awe of the device. 2018 One year later, "Takumi" and Ryuga returned to Nascita after a Tsunagizu concert at the . However when they arrive, Sougo Tokiwa was there as well, but Sento and Ryuga did not recognize him until they pull out their blank Ridewatches (that Sougo gave them the year before), and transformed themselves into the Build and Cross-Z Ridewatches, which would temporarily restore Sento and Ryuga's memories. Remembering the events from last year, Sento entrusts the Ridewatches to Sougo so he can go back in time and defeat Another Build. Forms RabbitTank Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196 cm. *'Rider Weight': 99 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 9.9 t. (right arm)/17 t. (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 23.7 t. (right leg)/17.8 t. (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 55 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. is Build's red and blue primary and default Best Match form form accessed from the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles, hence known as the . It is a Touto Best Match, and is themed after a rabbit and a tank. Being Build's most balanced (and second fastest) form, RabbitTank is the Best Match form favored by Sento, despite being able to transform with any Fullbottles. The Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles are noted as having a particularly high synergy with each other and compatibility with various mechanisms, thus RabbitTank is the basis of several upgraded forms Build can access. In this Best Match form, Build is armed with the on his right leg for kicking attacks, and can also act as a working tread to roll along on a flat surface. This form's weapon is the Drill Crusher. In the final episode, Build uses the Fullbottle Buster while in this form. As a Best Match, this form has two finishers: *Build Driver finisher: ** : Build dives underground to send a white energy chart flying up to the surface with the dotted line securing the enemy before leaping back up, and delivering a kick whilst riding the chart's line. According to Blood Stalk, this finisher has a Hazard Level of 3.2, and then 3.7 when Build attacks him out of anger. *Drill Crusher finisher: ** : ***'Blade Mode:' Build channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Drill Crusher and performs a powerful slash. ****Biotic: *****'Rabbit:' The Drill Spiral Blade spins such that it creates an energy whirlpool before Build performs a red energy slash. *****'Gorilla:' The Drill Spiral Blade cloaks itself in an energy projection that bears a striking resemblance to the Muscle Glove. *****'Ninjya:' Purple energy Drill Spiral Blades are projected and spin violently around the Drill Crusher. ****Abiotic: *****'Rocket:' The Drill Crusher charges at the enemy and attacks like a rocket. ***'Gun Mode:' Build channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Drill Crusher and performs a powerful blast. ****'Harinezumi:' Build shoots white energy spikes at the enemy. *Fullbottle Buster finisher: ** : Build channels the power of two Fullbottles for a powerful attack. ***'Buster Blade Mode' ****'Gold Rabbit + Silver Dragon': Build jumps into the air and performs a powerful downward slash covered in gold and silver energy, followed by two horizontal slashes. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 1-2 Equipment Devices *Build Driver - Transformation device. *Fullbottles - Transformation trinkets. *Fullbottle Holder - Carrier strap for Build's Fullbottles *Build Phone - Build's personal smartphone that can transform into the Machine Builder. Weapons Handheld weapons: *Drill Crusher - Build's personal drill-like weapon Suit-equipped weapons: *Rabbit Foot Shoes - Build's rabbit-like spring shoe accessed by any form that uses the Rabbit Fullbottle. *Tank Roller Shoes - Build's tank-like tread shoe accessed by any form that uses the Tank Fullbottle. Vehicles *Machine Builder - Build's personal Rider Machine that is transformed from the Build Phone. Relationships *Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O: Sento first meets Sougo when the young boy arrived in his timeline after a shuffle with Geiz. Sougo claimed he was from the future, and Sento confirmed it after coming out of his laboratory and investigating Sougo's Ridewatch. Later when Another Build began to attack, Sougo returned as a Kamen Rider and mysteriously had a portion of Kamen Rider Build's power, allowing him access to Zi-O Build Armor. Sento watches as Zi-O battles Another Build, later becoming unimpressed of the equations that appeared as Zi-O performed his Vortex Time Break. After Another Build's defeat, Sento became Takumi Katsuragi and both him and Ryuga had lost their memories as Kamen Riders. Sougo then gives both Sento and Ryuga each a blank Ridewatch, and asks them to hold on to it as it'll connect to him in the future, but they soon lose their memories of Sougo as well. One year later, Takumi and Ryuga return to Nascita after a concert by Taro Satou, only to find Sougo in the cafe. With Sougo's presence, the Ridewatches that Sougo (from the future) gave them, reacted and transformed themselves into the Build and Cross-Z Ridewatches. Regaining his memories of what happened last year, Sento smiled, knowing that this Sougo wasn't the same as the one he had already met, and entrusted him with the two Ridewatches, asking him to take care of his past self. Sougo would return to the past and repeat the events that Sento had already remembered, resulting in an endless timeloop. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Sento Kiryu, as well as Takumi Katsuragi, is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Build, his suit actor is . Notes To be added. Appearances **Episode 37: 2006: Next Level Kabuto }} Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes